The invention is based on a braking device for an electric motor.
DE 198 60 396 A1 has disclosed a braking device for an electric motor that brakes a rotor of the electric motor in the off state. To this end, the known braking device has a braking element in the form of a two-ended lever, with a braking arm and a releasing arm; a spring prestresses the braking arm in the direction toward the rotor so that it brakes the rotor in the off state. When the electric motor is in the on state, however, a stator winding of the electric motor is supplied with current, which attracts the releasing arm of the braking element so that the braking arm is lifted away from the rotor counter to the spring tension and thus releases the rotor. Between the yoke of the stator and the releasing arm of the braking element, there is an air gap whose width depends on the position of the braking element. In addition, a short-circuit ring is press-fitted into an impact surface of the releasing arm, extending in the impact surface of the releasing arm, parallel to the air gap.